New Life
by ixistargirl89ixi
Summary: This story is about Kayla Henderson's life as a college student who discovered the real truth about herself and about what is out there in New Orleans. How Kayla will deal with it? Elijah, Kalus, Hayley, Rebekah, Marcus, and the rest of the characters from the Originals will be in this story. This is my first Originals story. Possibly Elijah/OC romance.
1. Preface

Kayla Henderson's mother was murdered when she was five years old. Due to the trauma from witnessing her mom's death, she blocked it out of her mind. Her grandmother/legal guardian took her in since her father was not in Kayla's life and her grandmother decided to move her to Georgia, where she was raised and grew up in Athens, Georgia. When Kayla turned 22 years old and was getting ready to graduate from her college, she discovered that her grandmother was dying from heart failure, Kayla came back to Athens to take care of her. While taking care of her grandmother, she told her the truth about her mom's death and that she must go to New Orleans, where Kayla was born. As Kayla arrived in New Orleans, she discovers the truth more about herself and that there is more out there in the city than just her mother's death. How will she react to this?

Chapter 1 will be up soon. Please leave a review so I can keep going. Thank you. I hope you will have a great day. :)


	2. Ch 1: Granny's death

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I was taking summer classes then I finished them about three weeks ago, so I knew I had two weeks break before my fall classes would start so I took a break from the computer and just did some things that I wanted to do but couldn't because my summer classes took up my time. I just started my fall classes this week, so hopefully it won't be too bad this semester. I hope you'll like this chapter and please leave a review. I would love to hear from you. :)**

* * *

As I came back from my final exam to my dorm, my roommate was studying for her biology final exam.

"Hey Kayla, there's a message for you on the answer machine." Taylor says without bothering to look up from her biology book. Suddenly, I felt this dread overwhelming me as I quickly walked to my phone.

"Aren't you going to listen to the message before calling? You don't know who it is." Taylor says, removing her reading glasses as she saw me picking up my cell phone.

I looked at her quickly, then back to my cell phone, staring at the phone number. "No…. I know who it is." I whispered as I dialed the familiar number. It rang twice, and then it was picked up.

"Kayla." A Scottish voice answered.

It was my granny's housekeeper of 20 years and caretaker, Mrs. Blackwood.

"Mrs. Blackwood, is she okay?" I replied, trying to keep myself calm.

There's a heavy sigh and a whimper. "Kayla…. She's not doing well. The doctor came in and told me that her heart is failing and that there is nothing they can do except to make her comfortable. Kayla… she is not going to be here any longer. We're at the hospital right now, at the Northside."

I inhaled sharply from the bad news and composed myself before answering.

"Mrs. Blackwood, is she resting right now?"

I could see her looking at my granny and nods her head.

"Yes. But you need to come here. She has been asking for you all morning since she collapsed."

I could feel hot tears coming down my cheeks as I nod. "Okay. Tell Granny that I'll be there and tell her…. That I love her very much."

"Of course, I will. Just get here. Drive carefully."

"Okay, thanks. See you soon."

I hung up and let out a sob, covering my mouth. Taylor came over quickly and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Is it your Granny?" Taylor asks, rubbing my back in concern.

I nodded and let out more sob, and then I composed myself, wiping the tears away.

"I have to go, Taylor. She's dying. I… I need to pack, and then get the hell out of here." I replied, standing up and started to rush around to pack my carry-on bag.

"Do you want me to come with you, Kayla?" Taylor asked, watching me as I zipped up the bag.

"No, I'll be okay. I have Mrs. Blackwood and my old neighbors. Besides, you have the biology final exam. I don't want you to miss it since you are trying to get into the medical school. Thank god that I'm done with the finals. But thank you." I whisper and gave a quick peck on her cheek before running out of my dorm with my bag and car keys.

"I'll call you when you get there!" Taylor called out of the door as I ran down the stairs. I threw the bag in the back seat and jumped inside, cranking my car up.

I drove out the parking lot and was on my way to see Granny for one last time.

* * *

As I approached to Mrs. Blackwood, who was crying silently, outside of Granny's room. She grabbed my hands as she saw that I had finally arrived.

"Is she…" I asked, looking for any signs of grief on her face. She shook her head and cleared her throat before responding.

"No, my dear. She's still alive. She's been asking for you in her sleep."

I sigh out of relief and rubbed my face out of exhaustion. "I'll go in. Can you get some coffee for us? I'm sure that you need it after this morning." I asked gently, caressing her arm. Mrs. Blackwood nodded, then walked away to get some coffee for us.

I opened the door quietly, revealing my granny in her bed with the oxygen mask over her mouth and wires attached to her body. As I approach to her bed, I could hear her wheezing, along with the beeping of her heart on the heart rate monitor.

It kills me inside to see her suffering and it took me a lot not to break down. I took a deep breath and exhaled it out as I sat down in a chair near her bed. As I listened to her wheezing, I look down at her wrinkled but delicate right hand. There was an IV needle on top of her hand so I took it gently, careful not to mess up her IV needle.

I held her hand for a while until she gasped out.

"Granny, I'm here." I said, looking for her reaction to my voice. She frowned at first, and then squeezed my hand in response.

I let out a soft chuckle. "Granny, I'm right here. You'll be okay." I answered back, caressing her arm gently. She then opens her eyes and glanced at me with her beautiful green eyes. I gave her a soft smile. Granny tried to take her mask off, which I helped her with when I realized that she wanted to speak to me.

Granny let out a soft sigh and smiled at me. "My Kayla. Why are you here? You should be finishing up your finals." Granny asked, putting the mask back over her mouth so she can breathe easily.

"Oh Granny, it's okay. I finished all my finals, so don't worry about it. I'm here now so I can take care of you."

She took the mask off again and she looked so somber. "Kayla, you know that I'm not going to live….any longer. The doctor told me this morning. Kayla…. Please let me die in my home. Ask the doctor to discharge me… please," Granny pleads at me, grabbing my hand.

Tears came to my eyes.

"Granny, are you sure? You can rest easy with the oxygen and the morphine here."

Granny shook her head. "No…. I've always been determined to die in my home, where my family would be surrounded around me. You're the only family I have now….. Kayla, I have to tell you something, but not here. This is not the right place to tell you."

I frowned at her and Granny stared at me for my confirmation until I nodded. She lets my hand ago and puts her mask back on. She then went back to sleep, still wheezing.

I went to her doctor and spoke to him for a couple of minutes. It took a while to convince the doctor to finally discharge her with the three oxygen tanks and some morphine in case she was in pain.

We were able to take Granny home on the same day and we decided to put her in the guest bedroom on the first floor so she would not have to climb the stairs.

Granny pretty much slept the rest of the time ever since we brought her home. I had this fear that she would never wake up.

* * *

**Two days later**

After not sleeping well for the past couple of days, I have been packing some of the rooms up in the house. There was no way that I was going to keep the house after she dies. It would be too much for me.

Mrs. Blackwood was doing the laundry while I was packing up Granny's master bedroom. The realization hits me suddenly that Granny is dying. I sat down on her bed, crying. It's so painful for me to pack up all of her, knowing that I would never see her again.

"Kayla!" Mrs. Blackwood called out and I dropped everything, running out to the stairs.

As I ran down the stairs, Mrs. Blackwood looked so terrified.

"What? What's wrong?!" I asked quickly, holding her hands.

"Kayla, you need to talk to your Granny. She's saying all the terrible things. I think you need to calm her down."

I could hear Granny whimpering and crying outside of her room.

I ran in quickly and could see her moving around in her sleep, mumbling nonsense, but crying and whimpering.

"Granny, Shhhh…. It's okay. You're having a bad dream." I whisper to her ear as I held her hand. She gave a soft gasp, opening her eyes in a fright.

"Kayla…. Oh my Kayla," Granny started to sob out, squeezing my hand.

"Hey. It's okay. It was a bad dream. You gave us a fright," I say, giving her a soft smile then caressed her white hair.

"No, it wasn't a bad dream. It was memories. Bad memories of what happened to your Mama."

I paused at the mention of my late mom then sat down, still holding on her hand.

"Granny, what are you saying?"

Her breathing went back to normal after her nightmare, but she was still wheezing. She started to drift in and out of conscious then finally looked at me.

"Kayla, you know how I told you… that your mama died in a car accident?"

I nodded.

Granny sniffle, then sighed heavily. "I am so sorry. I had to protect you. You were so terrified that you didn't speak for a year."

My heart started to beat really fast and my breathing quickens.

"Granny, what are you trying to tell me?" I whisper.

"Sweetie, I took you in because your mama was murdered."

Her confession took my breath away and I froze. The memories of my mama smiling and laughing came flooding into my mind, then faded away as I let out a sharp sigh with the tears in my eyes.

Granny opened her eyes to me one last time and squeezed my hand. "Forgive me for not telling you the truth about your mama. If you want to know more, go back to New Orleans…where you were born and….where she was murdered."

I let out a sad sigh. "Granny…. I forgive you regardless. You had to protect me and I thank you for that," I whimper, wiping my tears away that had trailed down on my cheeks.

She gave me her beautiful smile and went back to sleep, her breathing now in labor.

* * *

I never left her side all night until about four in the morning when I was being shaken awake by Mrs. Blackwood.

"Kayla, I called the doctor. Her breathing is getting worse and she's in pain. I just gave her some morphine," she says as I checked on Granny.

Granny had the oxygen mask back over her mouth and was unconscious, but I could see the pain on her face as she slept.

I looked back at Mrs. Blackwood, who was standing in front of the bed, holding on tightly to the headboard, tears running down on her cheeks.

"Mrs. Blackwood…. Granny's holding on… I think that… she needs to let go so she won't suffer anymore..." my voice broke at the last sentence as I tried to keep myself from breaking down.

Mrs. Blackwood begins to sob and nodded. "I agree… you're right."

She went over to my granny and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for taking me in when I needed the job. It was wonderful to work for you for twenty years. You have become my family and like my sister that I never had. I'll miss you," Mrs. Blackwood sobs, kissing her forehead as I wiped my tears away.

Mrs. Blackwood then walked away and before leaving the room, she squeezed my hand. "I'll be outside if you need me."

I nodded. She left me and Granny alone, so I can say my goodbyes. I took a Granny's hand in my hands and kissed it, letting out a shuddering sigh.

"Granny, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you. I know that you did it to protect me. I wanted to tell you that thank you for everything that you have done for me. Thank you for taking me in and raised me with the wonderful memories that I'll cherish for the rest of my life. You were like a mom to me more than a grandmother. You were also my best friend. I love you so much, Granny and this is so hard for me to say goodbye to you. But I can see that you're in pain and that…. You're holding on to me. Granny…. It's okay. I'll be okay. You have raised me to become a fine and strong woman that you'll ever know. Just like you, Granny. You can let go now, Granny. Go and see Mama for me. Tell her I said hi," I sob, squeezing her hand.

As I watched her face, there was peace all over her face and she smiled gently. Then her breathing stopped. I let out an anguish sob, knowing that she was gone for good now. I kissed her forehead and removed her oxygen mask.

"Goodbye, Granny," I whispered, kissing her forehead for one last time.

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to my new follower, tate4eva. Also, thank you for leaving a review! :) **


	3. Ch 2: Mystery Man

**Hi guys, I see that this story had gained two new followers since I last updated. I am very happy to see that people are actually following this story and how great is that?! Anyways, I wrote this up last night and I was so into the story that I realized that I had typed up almost 4,000 words...Wow. So I hope you'll enjoy this one and guess what? You'll be able to see the two Originals men this chapter...whoop whoop!**

* * *

After Granny passed away, her lawyer came by the next day and gave me Granny's wishes for her death. She wanted to be cremated and also to have a visitation "party" at her house, where everyone could celebrate her life that she had. So I had her cremated and they gave me her ashes which was stored inside the vase and I kept it in my old bedroom. I plan to spread her ashes in New Orleans, where my mom was buried.

On the day of the visitation "party", everyone who knew Granny came by with the food and condolences. As I greeted everybody at the front porch with handshakes and hugs, I could not help but noticed an attractive gentleman in a suit behind a couple of people who were waiting to greet me.

His eyes were the first thing that caught my attention. They were so striking to me… his hazel brown eyes. As I studied his features while talking to one of the mourners. His facial features are so angular- high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, and a straight nose. He looked like that he could be a model in a fashion magazine. His eyes caught my eyes and I realized that he was looking at me. I looked back at the older woman, pretending to be interested in her conversation.

As I finished talking to my granny's neighbor, he came up to me.

"I came to offer my condolences about your grandmother." He spoke for the first time since I saw him.

"Oh… thank you. I'm sorry, who are you?" I frowned at this handsome man.

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson and I knew your grandmother for a while. She was a wonderful person and she spoke highly of you."

I smile gently at him. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm glad to know that she spoke highly about me. We didn't really have a good few years when I was a teenager. I'm sorry to say that she never spoke about you to me so how is it that you knew her?"

"Well, I met your grandmother about four years ago. I needed help with something so she was recommended to me by someone so I came to her and she helped me out."

"Oh…. What kind of help?" I asked, chuckling nervously. This is getting strange.

"You mean to tell me that your grandmother never told you what she did?"

"What? She was a bank teller. She retired five years ago, so why would she help you out and with what, Mr. Mikaelson?" I say, folding my arms. He stared at me, not being able to answer my question until I realized that I was being rude to him.

"I'm sorry…I'm being rude. It's just that….something she told me the night she died and it has been bothering me ever since then."

He gives me a gentle smile. "Don't worry, Miss Henderson. I understand. You're dealing with the loss and you're frustrated. That's understandable. Well, it was very nice to meet you. I must go now." He says, putting out his hand.

I smile at him, and then took his hand. Suddenly, I had a flash of vision overwhelming me and I shut my eyes in pain. I saw the vision of Elijah in the past, and then it stopped quickly at him, his mouth covered in blood. I gasped out loud and took my hand back. I stared at him in horror and in terror too. He knew what I had just seen.

"Miss Henderson –" Elijah tried to explain, but I interrupted him. "No! Please…. Please just leave. I'm sorry. I… excuse me." I say, walking away from him as far as I could. I ran inside the house, ignoring the mourners staring at me as I ran to the back porch.

As I reached to the back porch, I was shaking from what I just saw. There was evil about him and I didn't like it at all. I didn't like the fact that I touched his hand and now I get a damn vision. What the hell is going on here?

"Kayla, what's the matter?" I heard Mrs. Blackwood walking in behind me. She went over to my side and noticed that I was still shaking. "Sweetie, what happened?" She wrapped her arm around my shoulders as I shook. Finally, the shaking subsides and I let out a sob. "I don't know. I think there's something with me."

She frowned at me and tucks in my brown wavy hair into my ear. "What do you mean, love?"

"I…I touched that man's hand….and I saw a vision. A vision of him…his mouth covered in blood? Tell me that I'm crazy with grief or that I'm dreaming. Please tell me that I'm crazy."

Mrs. Blackwood was speechless and paused to think for a second. "Okay. You're not crazy. I'm surprised that your grandmother never told you. Sweetie, you're very special. You have been very special since you were born."

I frowned at her. "What? What are you saying?"

She let out a sigh and pulls out a chair to me and another one for herself. She pulls me down to my chair, and then she sat down.

"Okay, I wish I wasn't the one to tell you this, but I have known about this since you came into this house. You know that your mama was murdered, right?"

I nod. "Yes, Granny told me that before she died. All I know is that I have to go back to New Orleans to find out what happened to my mom."

"Okay…then go there. You will find out why you had a vision soon. I promise…it will all make sense."

I couldn't understand what she meant by it, but I trusted her. "Okay…I trust you."

She gives me a smile and caresses my cheek in affection. "You can always call me if you ever need to talk or have any questions, I'll be here."

I covered her hand upon my cheek. "Thank you…." I whisper.

When I came back inside, Elijah was gone. I felt horrible that I was so mean to him, but I was scared. I'll never know why his mouth was covered in blood.

* * *

After the party was over and I was cleaning up the house, Granny's lawyer came back again.

"Hi, Kayla. I came by to drop these off." Mr. Smith says, dropping a small envelope into my hand.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at the envelope with my name on it.

"Your grandmother left you this house and also she left you a house in New Orleans so there's the key in it for the house."

"W…What?" I whisper, opening the envelope and saw the key. It was brass and the skeleton key had a red tassel attached to it. "How is it that Granny has a house in New Orleans, which I have never been there before?"

"Actually, it's not your Granny's house. It was your mother's."

I looked up quickly at Mr. Smith in shock. "My mom's? You mean to tell me that my Granny kept this house for years since my mother died?"

"Yes, Kayla. She wanted you to go back there so you can remember your mother. According to her, there are books there that belonged to your mother and she wants you to go through them. She said that you'll understand."

I scoffed in shock, shaking my head and looked down at the key. I took one more look inside the envelope and there was an address.

"Let me guess, Mr. Smith. This is the address to my mother's house." I said, showing it to him.

He nodded. "One more thing. Your grandmother left you some money. She left you about… you may want to sit down."

"Uh…no I'm fine… now Mr. Smith. How much did she leave me?"

"1.5 million dollars."

I let a gasp of shock. "WH…wh…1.5 million dollars?" I stammered as he quickly pulls up a chair for me. I sat down. "1.5 million dollars…. Holy shit!" I gasped, covering my mouth in shame. "I am so sorry, Mr. Smith."

He lets out a chuckle. "It's okay. It's a lot of money for you."

"Wow…" I exhaled out. "Um…HOW? How in the world did Granny have this much of money?"

"Well, let's see. When your grandfather died, he left about five hundred grand to your Granny; she put the money in the trust for your mom. Then your mother passed away with about hundred grand so she put the hundred grand into the trust and made the trust entrusted to you. She made some investments and got more money so she has been doing this for years until she died."

"Well, hot damn. Well, that's good to know that the money's there in case I ever need it. Thank you so much, Mr. Smith."

He nodded. "Have a good night. Bye." He says, walking out of the front door.

* * *

**The next day.**

As I packed my old clothes into the boxes, Mrs. Blackwood stood in the doorway. She leans against the door then folded her arms, looking around at my old room.

"I'm going to miss this house." She says, letting out a sad sigh. "This house was full of wonderful memories of your granny and your grandfather. I miss them."

I smile at Mrs. Blackwood. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have decided not to sell this house. It's part of me. This is where I grew up and I would like to keep it. However, since I am going to New Orleans for a while….I have decided that you should have this house."

Mrs. Blackwood looked so surprised and had to sit down. "Are you sure, Kayla? I mean you inherited this house."

I kneel down in front of her and put the deed of the house into her hands. "I am sure. You took care of my grandmother while I was in college and I appreciate it so much. You made her happy as much as I did and….you are my family now. Like I said…I trust you and you're the perfect person to have this house. It's paid off…all you have to do is take care of it." I say, smiling at her.

She nodded and we hugged tightly. "Thank you, Kayla," she whispers in my ear and I smiled.

* * *

As I packed the last box into the car, Mrs. Blackwood was waiting for me at the front porch.

"That's it, I guess." I say, walking up the stairs. She had tears in her eyes. "I wish you wouldn't have to leave so soon, Kayla."

I nod. "I know….me too. But I need to figure this out and I want to know more about my mama. I'll call you when I get to the house in New Orleans." I say, hugging her.

She nodded and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Now, you be careful and no texting."

I let out a chuckle. "No worries," I say, walking down to my car.

"And no picking up hitchhikers!" Mrs. Blackwood calls out as I started to drive out slowly on the driveway. I reach out of the open window and gave her a wave. I honked at her to say goodbye and drove out of the driveway onto the highway.

I was scared to be doing this alone, but I knew I had to do this for my granny and for mama.

* * *

After eight long hours on the road, I finally arrived in New Orleans. I decided to stop for a quick coffee since I was still thirty minutes away from my mother's house. I spotted a little café in the French Quarter and pulled over to the curb. There were people still outside, on some kind of tour with a black woman with curly hair, who was leading them. I was surprised to see them out since it was about nine at night.

I grabbed my purse and threw it over my shoulder, walking to the café called Du Monde. As I approach to the door, the closed sign was on the door.

"Well, shit." I walked back, looking for any places that could be open at this hour. I noticed a bar sign above me called Rousseau's. It looked open to me so I walked over there and opened the door, the music from the jukebox playing in the background.

I walked in and there was a blond girl about my age working behind the bar. I approach her as she was cleaning the glasses.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" she asks, smiling at me.

I chuckle and looked around. It was pretty much dead, since there was only two people drinking alone. "Um, I know this is going to sound crazy, but do you have coffee? I'm dying for one."

She laughs, nodding. "Yes, I do. In fact, I just made a fresh pot of coffee."

I sat down on a stool. "Thank god. I'll have one."

She smiles at me and grabs a mug, putting it down in front of me. She then walks to the pot and grabs it.

"So, you new here? I pretty much know everyone here," She asks, pouring the coffee in my mug.

I took the purse over my head and put it on my lap. "Yeah, I am. I don't know how long I am going to be staying here, but it's indefinitely until something comes up."

She nodded. "Well, welcome to New Orleans. I'm Camilla O'Connell." She shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Camilla. I'm Kayla Henderson."

"Nice to meet you soon, Kayla. I'm going to clean the glasses some more. Let me know if you need more coffee."

I nodded and she walks away to finish off her duties.

I took a sip of my coffee, savoring the taste of it. I sat here for a while, drinking my coffee and was lost in my thoughts until a British voice interrupted my thoughts.

"So what's your name, love?"

I looked over to a man sitting next to me. He smirks at me, holding a glass of whiskey. He has curled light-brown hair and light blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. He has a delicate and yet masculine face.

"Well, love?" He asks when I didn't respond while I was observing him.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask, smiling.

He lets out a chuckle. "I like you already and yet, I don't even know your name. You're new here."

"Klaus, don't bother my customer. Leave her alone now," Camilla fusses at him while cleaning her glasses and gave him her stern look.

I chuckle at Camilla, then drank the last drop of my coffee and dug the cash out of my pocket, throwing it against the counter.

"Thanks, Camilla. It was great to meet you," I say, throwing my bag over my shoulder. She nodded and gave me a friendly smile at me.

I started to walk away when Klaus calls out, "Love, I still don't know your name."

I turned around, still walking backwards. "You'll have to figure it out, Klaus. Good night," I say, giggling at his reaction.

I pushed the door open and walked to my car.

* * *

**Klaus's POV**

After having a shitty day, I decided to hit Rousseau's to have a drink and just forget about my day. As I walked in, I noticed a girl sitting at the bar. As I observe her, she had fair skin and brown wavy hair up in a ponytail. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts as I sat down next to her and she seems to not hear me sitting down because she was staring at her almost empty coffee.

I tell Camilla to get me a glass of whiskey while I was looking at the girl. As Camilla passes me my glass, she gives me a look that I was familiar with: _"Don't you even think about it."_

I smirk at her and she rolls her eyes, going back to clean her glasses.

I decided to talk to the new girl. "So what's your name, love?" I asked and it seems to distract her because she looks over to me. She was staring at me with her green eyes until I asked again. "Well, love?"

She smiles at me then responds, "Why do you want to know?" She has a southern accent…. Perhaps from Georgia.

I let out a chuckle at her sarcastic tone. I liked her immediately. "I like you already and yet, I don't even know your name. You're new here," I replied, checking her out.

That's when Camilla decides to step in. "Klaus, don't bother my customer. Leave her alone now," Camilla fusses at me while cleaning her glasses and gave me the same look that she gave me earlier. I gave her a look: _Damn it, let me flirt with this girl!_

The new girl chuckles at Camilla and she then drank all of her coffee. She stood up and dug the cash out of her pocket and threw it on the counter.

"Thanks, Camilla. It was great to meet you," she said, throwing her bag over her shoulder. Camilla nodded and flashed her friendly smile at the new girl.

She started to walk away and I decided to try again. "Love, I still don't know your name," I call out at her. The girl turns around, still walking backwards. She bites her lips, and then smiled at me. She shrugs her shoulders at me. "You'll have to figure it out, Klaus. Good night."

I got annoyed and she giggles at my reaction then walked out of the door.

I turned back to the bar and stared at Camilla coldly. "Damn it, Camilla. Can't you leave me alone? I was trying to flirt with her, love."

Camilla smirks at me and takes my glass to refill it. "Klaus, she was obviously not in a mood to be hit on. Okay? I was saving your ass by the way, since you get moody when you get rejected….there you go. Enjoy your whiskey."

She puts it back on the counter. "Oh yeah? Well, that girl just gave me a reason to chase her until she gives me her name."

Camilla leans against the bar. "Klaus….just give her a time. Trust me. She'll warm up to you like I did when I was getting to know you. Now…you were kind of a jerk when I first met you, but I saw the other side of you and I'm glad I did because I wouldn't be speaking to you right now, would I?"

I groaned. "Fine, love." I drank all of my whiskey and put the cash against the counter. "I'm off now. Night."

I walked out, still thinking about the girl with beautiful green eyes.

* * *

**Now, that was fun writing this part. What did you think of my Klaus' POV? Let me know if you would like me to continue the POVs of any characters and I'll be happy to do that. Please leave a review. **

**I would like to welcome ****GeographicallyDisplaced and rosek28! Thank you for following my story and I would love to hear from you guys. ;) **

**tate4eva: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I threw in the Originals for you...and me...and Kayla. Haha. Thanks for the review! :) **


End file.
